1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle helmet technology and more particularly, to a bicycle helmet packaging box for accommodating a bicycle helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial bicycle helmets are provided in a respective individual packaging box at the factory for delivery and display at the sales outlet. Taiwan Patent 255369 discloses a bicycle helmet packaging box that has an exhibition window located in a curved area at the top portion thereof. When purchasing a bicycle helmet, the consumer can view the style, color, etc. of the bicycle helmet through the exhibition window, and the salesman can pick up the bicycle helmet with the bicycle helmet packaging box and then take the bicycle helmet out of the bicycle helmet packaging box and hand it to the consumer for trial.
This purchase procedure is very inconvenient. More particularly, when the salesman picks one selected bicycle helmet packaging box from a stack of bicycle helmet packaging boxes, this action is likely to mess up the neat stack of bicycle helmet packaging boxes. Further, if the consumer does not want to buy the bicycle helmet after a trial, the salesman will be difficult to put the bicycle helmet with its packaging box back to its original position. Further, the formation of the exhibition window greatly weakens the structural strength of the bicycle helmet packaging box, therefore, the bicycle helmet packaging box tends to sag in its top wall and to become unsightly when it is stacked up with other bicycle helmet packaging boxes. Further, conventional bicycle helmet packaging boxes do not provide a grip, and therefore they are not convenient for pickup. Although the aforesaid patented bicycle helmet packaging box provides a grip, however, because the grip protrudes over the sidewall of the bicycle helmet packaging box, it occupies much space and tends to interfere with other packaging boxes, bringing inconvenience to users.